My Name Is Ariana
by JustJetteJuliette
Summary: The fact that she was Ariana Osgood was a secret. She couldn't tell anyone. But Ariana can't live with the secret forever. Sooner or later, it will come out.


**Hello my good people of Privilege!**

**Er-hem...**

**So while I read Privilege, I realized how very little of the events had anything to do with the Private series. You could practically forget it was dear old Ariana Osgood & just think of her as some random murderer. So I started to wonder what would happen if the truth came out. I'm not gonna get Ariana arrested-at least for now. Mwah ha ha...**

**Disclaimer-Don't own anything except paperback copies of all the books.**

**_My Name Is Ariana_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_What's In A Name_**

_Ariana._

_Origin-Italian._

_Meaning-Very Holy._

_From the Greek name Ariadne._

Ariana sighed sat back at her chair. She couldn't stop thinking about her name. How it wasn't her name anymore. How it would never be her name again.

She sat back up & typed in a new name.

_Briana._

_Origin-Irish._

_Meaning-High, Noble._

That was her name now. She will never again be Ariana. Always Briana.

Ariana sighed & closed her laptop. It barely had time to click shut when her best friend Lexa Greene walked into the dorm room she shared with Soomie since Ariana's roommate, 'Lillian Oswald', or Kaitlynn Nottingham, had been murdered & buried in Lexa's backyard. Ariana felt like dancing whenever she thought of Kaitlynn's cold, dead body in the ground. Dead. Gone. Forever.

"Hey, Lexa. What's up?" Ariana smiled at her friend. Lexa, however, seemed way too distant.

"I need to show you something." Lexa took Ariana's computer from her & opened it up. She looked at the web page Ariana had been on & shot her a quizzical look.

"Something for English." Ariana explained quickly, clicking on the Google icon at the top. "We have to write a paper about our names & how it fits us."

"Ah." Lexa typed something into the searth engine. The two words made Ariana's heart freeze. _Kaitlynn Nottingham._

Ariana looked around the room for a weapon of some sort. She knew. Lexa knew. Lexa was not dispensable, but she knew. She had to go.

"Check it out." Lexa slid the computer over to Ariana. Kaitlynn's mug shot stared out from the monitor. The article was brief.

_**Murderous Teen Escapes From Brenda T. Correctional Facility For Women.**_

_On August 5, convicted murder Kaitlynn Camille Nottingham was not in her cell during the first bed check. A search of the grounds concluded that Kaitlynn had left the premises, even though there was no breach in security whatsoever._

_Authorities are searching for the teenage socialite, and the staff at the Brenda T. are trying to understand what happened._

_Kaitlynn was arrested after allegedly shooting Texas billionaire Derek Covington, after she became aware of his plans to put an end to their affair. At her court hearing she told the judge that Derek's daughter; Briana Leigh Covington, had murdered her father in order to get her inheritance sooner. The judge ruled Kaitlynn was guilty & she was given a life sentence in prison. _

_Authorities are considering shutting down the prison, as this is the second break a prisoner has made this summer; first by Kaitlynn's own roommate, Georgian Ariana Osgood, who drowned herself in Lake Page soon after escaping. (Her body was recovered and cremated; her ashes were spread in Easton, Connecticut. _

"Ana?" Lexa put a comforting hand over her friend's; who's face had gone white.

"I'm sorry Ana, but I was just thinking...she killed your father...& escaped from prison about a month before Lily came here...& Lily was always trying to get so close to you...& after what happened..." Lexa broke off.

Ariana snapped up. "So you think Lily was really Kaitlynn."

Lexa moved to face Ariana, suddenly angry. "I'm a little paranoid, okay? After what happened, I think I have a right to be!" Lexa's green eyes flashed.

"Tell me, Ana. Who was Lily?"

Ariana got up & walked over to the window. She stared out for what must have been five whole minutes before she finally answered.

"Lily was my best friend. She fooled me just as well as everyone else."

**That was quite short, I'm sorry! I have to go right now, & this was a nice dramatic ending.**

**Next up: Palmer confronts Ariana. **

**Please review, tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
